


Stamina | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, english isn't my first language, flash!jeno, support nct 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: It had been months since Jeno and Jaemin got together. Jaemin was always so curious about his boyfriend's abilities. Who wouldn't be if they dated someone called the Flash. Jaemin wanted to know how strong his boyfriend's stamina is.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Stamina | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I actually wrote this as a continuation of something I wrote on twitter;; n e ways this isn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes

It was a Sunday night where Jaemin and Jeno are casually cuddling in the former's apartment. The day after Jeno revealed his identity to Jaemin, they were inseparable. After a few dates then and there they were now boyfriends.

Jaemin was currently on top of Jeno who was busy scrolling through his phone while brushing through the younger's hair.

"Jeeeeen." Jaemin called out receiving a hum.

"I was wondering." Jaemin started as he looked up at Jeno who now was putting his phone away and just hugged the younger.

"You're the fastest man alive and you ran everywhere." Jaemin felt the hug tighten and Jeno resumed combing his hair with his fingers.

"All I know is that running requires great stamina." Jeno looked at him as if asking what does he mean.

"I'm just curious if you ever get tired of running." Jaemin played with his fingers avoiding his lover's gaze.

"I guess that doesn't really apply to me?" Jeno said seemingly asking.

"We never thought about it." Jeno shrugged making Jaemin gasp.

"You don't know your limit?" Jaemin asked sitting up.

"I mean I know I have great stamina because I used to compete and train all the time." Jaemin casually brags making the other chuckle.

"I know that, baby. A roller speed skater, right?" The other asked placing both hands on Jaemin's waist.

"Yup." Jaemin nodded popping the 'p' in the end. Jeno grabbed his face and pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips. It was just an ordinary kiss, nothing they haven't done.

"Do you want to know your limit?" Jaemin asked in between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Jeno started trailing kisses down to Jaemin's jaw and onto his neck.

"You know, for tonight," Jaemin whispered before letting out a whine as the other bit his neck.

"What if you reached your limit first?" Jeno stops facing Jaemin.

"I won't. I told you I have great stamina." Jaemin said crossing his arms sitting up. Jeno only smiled at him as his hand was placed on Jaemin's thigh and the other going under his shirt.

"If you say that..." Jeno trailed off having a few moments of silence. 

"I won't go easy on you." Jeno's voice sent tingles on Jaemin's body making him jolt as he played with his pink buds. 

The younger looked down at him with those lustful eyes and not a second pass, Jaemin's shirt was already off as Jeno started playing with both his nipples.

"Hmmm, Jeno," Jaemin whined as he unintentionally bucked his hips causing friction to both their clothed cocks.

"Fuck." Jeno sat down now, sucking and licking Jaemin's right bud while his hand played with the left one. 

"Ah!" Jaemin shouted when Jeno pinches and nibbled on his buds leaving bite marks around the areola. 

"Take it off." Jaemin said tugging onto Jeno's tank top that was hurriedly thrown on the floor. Jaemin started trailing kisses all over Jeno's torso leaving red and purple marks and licking every dip on Jeno's abdomen.

The latter pulled him up by the hair to start sloppily kissing as both their tongues dance. Jeno slid his hand inside Jaemin's boxers and taking out his hard-on.

"Baby, you're so hard." Jeno stated as he stroked Jaemin who was just letting out breathy moans from time to time. 

"Fuck, Jen." He said flinching as Jeno pressed on his tip. He looked into the older who just had a dark smirk on his face. Immersed in pleasure, he didn't realize Jeno's other hand going to his ass.

"Oh shit." Jaemin said as he cummed on Jeno's hand. Looking worried he looked at Jeno who had a neutral face on making eye contact with him. Jaemin only blushed when Jeno smiled at him flipping both of them making Jaemin's back face against the mattress.

Both engaged in a heated kiss with a string of saliva connective both of them as Jeno pulled away. The older started tracing the rim of the younger's opening.

"You like that?" Jeno asked kissing and licking Jaemin's earlobe.

"Mhmm." Jaemin responded out of breath as he bit on his lower lip suppressing the sounds he's making. Jeno started kissing him again now biting on his lower lip for the younger to let it go.

Jaemin let out a moan as the fingers of Jeno that was wrapped with his cum earlier entered his hole. He started fingering him making Jaemin arch his back.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Jeno said as he kissed Jaemin again while prepping him. When he ought the younger ready he pulled his fingers out and started taking his boxers off. 

Jaemin was in a daze when he felt Jeno's dick on his lips. He was startled looking up at Jeno who laughed at his reaction.

"Open up, doll." Jeno said huskily as his expression changed into something darker. Jaemin complied and opened his mouth. Jeno thrust in him hard making it hit the back of his mouth leaving him in tears as it triggered his gag reflex. Jeno held onto his hair as he removed his shaft in Jaemin's mouth.

"Pay attention to me, alright?" Jeno asked placing his thumb on Jaemin's lips who instinctively open and suck on the finger. 

"I'm sorry..." Jaemin apologized looking up at Jeno while continuously sucking on his thumb. Jeno's breath hitched and pulled his thumb out just to be replaced with his hard-on.

Jeno thrusts inside the younger's wet cavern speeding up each second pass. Jaemin tried to open his eyes to make eye contact but failed as he deep-throated it.

"Fuck..." Jeno said as he cummed inside Jaemin's mouth. As he pulled out Jaemin smiled at him visibly swallowing his load showing his tongue that is was clean.

They started making out now Jaemin was on top of Jeno's lap while his arms were running up and down of his toned arms. Jeno gave Jaemin's asscheeks a good squeeze making the younger moan into the kiss. Jeno slid his tongue inside and Jaemin gladly sucked on it.

Jaemin slightly jumped when Jeno lifted him up to align his cock to the other's hole.

"Can I?" Jeno asked and Jaemin nodded. Jeno's shaft was covered with precum along with the cum Jeno used to prep Jaemin so it didn't hurt as much.

Jaemin sat down on the other's cock as he circled his arms around Jeno's neck, head lying on his shoulders. While Jaemin was getting stretched out Jeno planted small kisses on the younger's shoulder as he traced circles on his hipbone. 

Jeno felt Jaemin bounce on his cock each time getting faster and faster. The position made Jeno deep inside the younger to the point where it was almost poking.

"I-I'm tired..." Jaemin said and that's the signal where Jeno placed Jaemin on the bed as he pounced inside of him at an animalistic pace.

The room was filled with moans and groans as the bed was creaking with the speed of Jeno. Sweats trickled down Jeno's back as he held onto Jaemin's knees for support. Jaemin was holding onto the bed sheets as tears of pleasure flowed down his cheeks.

"J-Jen, I'm coming!" Jaemin announces as he cummed the second time that night. He shivered due to sensitivity when Jeno thrusts in him continuously.

"Slow down, Jen!" Jaemin shouted as he arched his back shutting his eyes close.

"J-Jeno!" Jaemin shouted but Jeno shushed him with a kiss that the younger gladly receives. It's not long after that Jeno cums inside Jaemin. 

Jaemin was a panting mess when Jeno moved strands of his hair off his face. Both made out again sensually.

"Jeno..." Jaemin gasps as he felt Jeno hardened again inside him.

"Keep count on how many you've cummed for tonight, okay?" Jeno said kissing Jaemin's temple.

"H-Huh- jEN!" Jaemin shouted as Jeno started thrusting in and out again.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Jaemin hears as he opened his eyes. His body was aching and visible bruises are seen on his hips as his skin was decorated with bite marks and hickeys but to Jeno, he was still so beautiful.

"What time is it?" Jaemin asked still laying flat on his back.

"It's 4 in the afternoon."

"How long did I sleep?"

"About 6 hours, I think."

"What time did we stop?"

"Approximately 10 in the morning."

"WE FUCKED FOR ALMOST 9 HOURS!" Jaemin shouted but his voice was hoarse remembering how many times he gave Jeno a blowjob.

"You wanted to know my limit," Jeno said kissing his lover's forehead.

"Do you know now?" Jaemin asked but Jeno only shook his head.

"You passed out on our last round so I decided to stop," Jeno said hugging Jaemin by the waist.

"We did a year's worth of sex," Jaemin said making Jeno laugh.

Jeno most definitely has the best stamina. Jaemin should stop bragging about his.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can follow me on twitter @cerisejaem hehez love lots!


End file.
